


NEON

by eloha



Series: The life of cherry blossoms [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I cried writing this, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, References to Depression, Short One Shot, Ushi & Kuroo are bff, Ushijima gets a taste of love, angst but not really?, implied injury, it's not sad at all though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Ushijima falls for an angel





	NEON

**Author's Note:**

> This is set back 5 years from the time ushisemi first meet. It's based on when Ushi first saw Semi back in college, but he indeed did not approach him (I'd like to say it's bc he's shy but he was depressed during this time)  
> I truly want to get to some of the tags in here but I won't bc this is just a oneshot (side fic?) and I don't want to take away from the original story, but this goes with the next chapter of You sent me flying  
> I hope you enjoy(:

There he stood underneath the cherry tree. It happened to be a particularly beautiful day, with the wind whispering against college kids cheeks. People passed by the courtyard with the look of happiness across their lips and I was infinitely jealous. The beginning of the sakura blooming was always gorgeous, but I was more admired with him than the flowers I've always focused on. 

He was looking up with a nostalgic look on his face, his hair blowing away with the falling cherry blossoms. I had no idea why, but I felt like I could cry for him. I would have given anything to be the one he could pour his thoughts too, but he looked so untouchable, and oh so sad like even the sunlight was afraid to beat down on his creamy pale skin. He was ethereal though, the true epitome of beauty and I knew this because I've never seen someone quite as stunning as him. 

With his ash blonde hair contrasting perfectly with the bright tree behind him and the wind whisking across this figure. The birds were chirping just as loud as my heart was beating, and the flowers were dancing and laughing at the song of the sun. I saw him glance down at his book to read something and the slightest smile appeared on his lips. It was fleeting, but those cherry blossom lips perked up and he closed his book and swayed away with my heart. I felt my cheeks burst with a heat that would unknowingly stay with me for years to come. 

"Kuroo do you know who that was?" I ask discreetly signaling to the fleeting figure. He obviously stood out, and I knew he knew who I was talking about without having to explain.

He looks just as interested as I did, but his eyebrows scrunched together before he replies, "Nope, no idea," and then that cat-like grin appears, "but we can always go find out." He waggles his eyebrows and stands up holding his hand out to me. Mine hurts exceptionally bad today. 

I shake my head solemnly, my pride and problems stopping me. "I won't burden somebody else with my infatuations especially when I have other things to focus on." He looks sad after I said it, but he sits down quietly next to me. 

It's silent for a few minutes, and my eyes drift back to the cherry tree still picturing his shape there. There's a chuckle next to me and I look over to see Kuroo smiling wistfully at me, "That could've been your angel UshiWaka." He leans back to observe my reaction. I scrunch my nose up at the nickname, like I always do, but then I remember the Sakura following after him and I wished I did too because it was the first and last time I saw him. He might very well be my angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: I was writing this when I found out about Jonghyun and I seriously cried so hard while finishing it. I'm honestly still crying. If you or anybody you know is going through depression/anxiety and any other problems talk to someone please, I'm honestly still learning to take this advice. I may not know any of you but I am 10000% here for you. I have my own problems, but I feel like people try to brush these problems off since it's so glamorized nowadays, but there is someone here for you even if you aren't here for yourself. I truly didn't want to end this off on a sad note, but I feel as if we don't hear this enough but you are loved and if you can't speak to me then I hope you honestly find someone who you can talk openly with.


End file.
